black60dragonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kurt Angle
Amateur Wrestling Canadian Cup Championship *Winner (1990) Collegiate/High School *Pennsylvania State Wrestling Champion (1987) *Clarion University Freshman of the Year (1988) International Federation of Associated Wrestling Styles *FILA Junior World Freestyle Champion (1988) *FILA World Championships gold medal in freestyle wrestling (100 kg) (1995) National Amateur Wrestling *National Amateur Wrestling Hall of Fame (Class of 2001) National Collegiate Athletic Association *NCAA Division I All-American (1990–1992) *NCAA Division I Champion (1990, 1992) *NCAA Division I Runner-up (1991) Olympic Games *Summer Olympics gold medal in freestyle wrestling (heavyweight) (1996) USA Wrestling *USA Junior Freestyle Champion (1987) *USA Senior Freestyle Champion (1995, 1996) *USA Wrestling Hall of Fame (Class of 2001) *Greatest Shoot Wrestler of All-Time World Cup *Bronze medal (1992) *Silver medal (1995) Professional wrestling World Titles *4 Time WWF/E Champion *1 Time WCW Champion *1 Time World Heavyweight Champion *6 Time TNA World Heavyweight Champion *1 Time IWGP Heavyweight Champion Singles Titles *1 Time WWF Hardcore Champion *1 Time WWF European Champion *1 Time WWF Intercontinental Champion *1 Time WCW United States Champion *1 Time TNA X-Division Champion Tag Titles *1 Time WWE Tag Team Champion *2 Time TNA World Tag Team Champion Other Titles *PPW Heavyweight Championship WWE Accomplishments *King of the Ring (2000) *10th Triple Crown Champion *5th Grand Slam Champion (old format) *1st Grand Slam Champion (current format) TNA Accomplishments *King of the Mountain (2007, 2009) *2nd TNA Triple Crown Champion *TNA Hall of Fame (2013) *Feud of the Year (2006, 2007) vs Samoa Joe *Match of the Year (2007) vs. Sting at Bound for Glory, October 14 *Power Force of the Year (2014) Main Events *WrestleMania (XIX) *Bound For Glory (2007, 2010, 2011) Pro Wrestling Illustrated *Comeback of the Year (2003) *Feud of the Year (2000) vs. Triple H *Feud of the Year (2003) vs. Brock Lesnar *Feud of the Year (2007) vs. Samoa Joe *Match of the Year (2003) vs. Brock Lesnar in an Iron Man match on SmackDown! on September 16 *Match of the Year (2005) vs. Shawn Michaels at WrestleMania 21 *Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2000) *Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (2001) *Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2003) *Rookie of the Year (2000) *Wrestler of the Year (2003) *Ranked #1 in the PWI 500 in 2001 Wrestling Observer Newsletter *Best Gimmick (2000) *Best on Interviews (2002) *Best Technical Wrestler (2002) *Feud of the Year (2003) vs. Brock Lesnar *Match of the Year with Chris Benoit vs. Edge and Rey Mysterio, No Mercy 2002 *Most Improved (2000) *Most Outstanding Wrestler (2001–2003) *Readers' Favorite Wrestler (2002, 2003) *Wrestler of the Year (2002) *Wrestler of the Decade (2000–2009) *Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2004) Cauliflower Alley Club *Future Legend Award (2000) International Wrestling Institute and Museum *George Tragos/Lou Thesz Hall of Fame (2012) *Special honoree (2015) SoCal Uncensored *Match of the Year (2000) vs. Christopher Daniels, September 13, 2000, Ultimate Pro Wrestling Mixed Martial Arts *Considered to be a contestant on the 10th Season of UFC's The Ultimate Fighter Media New York Times Bestseller *''It's True! It's True!'' DVDs * Video Game Cover * Video Game Appearances * Movies * Magazine Covers * * Category:Wrestling